Lewa
Lewa is the light-hearted and clever Toa Mata of Air and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality As with most of air Toa, Lewa used humor to lighten up a situation. Being from Le-Wahi, he would sometimes combine words while speaking to form a new word, which fits the meaning of what he is talking about, a trait that all Le-Matoran shared. At first he preferred to work alone, but experience led him to understand the importance of unity. He could be very impulsive at times, often getting himself in trouble (at one time getting his Air Katana broken). As time went on, he began to mature, but still retaining his adventurous nature. He was a good friend to all the Toa. History Note: This only covers Lewa's history in the RPVerse. Debut: A New Chronicle: The Toa vs. Eliminator! Lewa was flying through the air attending to his own business when all of a sudden the Skrall appeared to attack the Toa. Lewa flew in fast to help the other Toa to ward them off, flying through the Skrall and ramming against many of them, punching and kicking at many. Tahu then went over to Lewa and suggested that he and Lewa should trap the Skrall in glass, much like how did they to stop the Rahkshi in the past. Lewa agreed and then blasted gusts of wind against the Skrall like some kind of trapping tornado. Tahu then fired a stream of hot lava at the tornado; within seconds, the tornado and fire combine, turning into glass, sealing most of the Skrall. After the defeat of the Skrall, Eliminator then appeared, threatening the Toa before then attacking six of the Toa. Their fight was interrupted however when a portal opened up, sucking all of the Toa and Eliminator into Denmark. Lewa looked around this "new world" but before he could do more sight-seeing, they resumed their fight with Eliminator. Eventually, Tahu and Kopaka defeated Eliminator, but this had left Tahu badly wounded. Pohatu then suggested that all off the Toa (Lewa included) should take cover for now. Lewa agreed with Pohatu and then flew aways, following Pohatu and the other Toa. Abilities * Wind Manipulation: Lewa’s abilities as a Toa of Air included the power to control the wind, summon air currents, create windstorms and twisters, unleash gusts of air, and combine his powers with Gali’s to form a storm. Legends said that the storms on Mata Nui were caused by them, and the sound of thunder was when their weapons made contact. * Air Saber * Axe * Air Katanas: Two swords which he could use in combination with his Levitation power to catch updrafts and propel himself in flight. * Kanohi Miru: Lewa wore the Kanohi Miru, the Great Mask of Levitation; this lets him slow his falling speeds or hover in midair. * Midak Skyblaster Trivia * During the prototype stages of BIONICLE, Lewa was named "Axe". Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Toa Category:Bionicle Character Category:Average Intelligence Category:Flying Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)